The present disclosure relates to pillows used to support a person's head or neck. In particular, the disclosure relates to pillows with fasteners wherein the fasteners may be used to attach a pillow to a neckstrap, such as one on a set of binoculars used for birding, stargazing, air shows, and generally any type of activity involving overhead viewing.
Birding is a popular hobby in the United States and abroad. While birding, a person is often in the same position for prolonged periods of time. Birders must avoid making noises so that they do not scare away birds and so that they can hear birds clearly since some species are easier to identify by their sounds than by their appearance. Birders also often focus their attention upwards. Birders thus spend significant periods of time with their heads tilted back, which can lead to neck and back pain. Other people who spend a lot of time looking up face similar problems.